A Change in Perspective
by Shimmer712
Summary: Silver thinks back to when he shattered the ties to his past.


**Disclaimer:** -stares blankly- Are there really people who might think I actually own Fairy Tail? Cause it should be fairly obvious I don't.

**A Change in Perspective**

_They're dead…_

Silver inhaled and heaved the air out in a loud sigh. A whirlpool of emotions spun through him. Grief, despair, rage, hate…

Satisfaction. Guilt. Pleasure

_I killed them._

Indirectly. He had managed to keep his secret three years. Damn Kyouka. She had to take interest in him.

Three years ago, he had been on a mission and ran into the demoness. And she had stripped him of his humanity.

Silver wondered why he had returned home afterwards. Yes, he had loved his wife and their son, but looking at them, loving them and feeling the demonic part of him _hate_ them and desiring to hear them scream…

Silver shuddered. The demonic part of his soul hummed with pleasure.

And he belonged to Tartaros now. Tartaros which would kill all humans. And Isvan was right on top of a key piece of their plan.

The humans of Isvan had to die Kyuoka told him. They had to be wiped out.

_**You will be their executioner.**_

Silver wondered if Kyouka knew why he left so much and for so long, knew about his wife and child. He wouldn't put it past her.

"_Papa! Papa home!"_

"_Silver!" A warm embrace and a soft kiss from a woman as a smaller form latched onto his leg, babbling happily at him. A smile crept across his face even as the part of that felt so foul and __**new**__ snarled in silent revulsion. _

_Gray was lifted up and Silver held him close. The child's chatter ceased as he sensed something wrong._

"_Did something happen?" His wife looked at him in concern as their son drew his head back to peer worriedly into his father's face._

"…_It's nothing. I'm fine," Silver lied as his demon self growled and sneered. He turned his gaze to his son. "Isn't it time for you take a bath and go to bed?"_

"_NNOOOOO!" The traces of worry vanished instantly from the young face as the boy promptly attempted to squirm free, whining in protest as he was carried to the bathroom. Silver chuckled in amusement at his son's antics. His demon snickered at his distress._

Silver shook himself out of memories as he watched the means of which he carried out Kyouka's orders lumber away. Deliora hadn't been happy about being summoned from where it had already been ravaging a village but hadn't needed much encouragement to target a different population of humans.

Silver had sat back and tried to close his ears to Deliora's rampage. To the screams of the people he had lived among. To the people he had betrayed. To the family he had sacrificed. He failed and the screams rang in his ears. His demon crooned with pleasure, savouring the human agony. Silver felt his stomach roiling and he found himself getting up several times to go grab his family only to force himself back down.

He had to let it continue. And now it was over.

He continued to stare after Deliora long after it had gone. He waited several days before going into the village. He examined the corpses, stomach clenching with every familiar face. Deliora hadn't killed them all immediately. Some had simply been too injured to leave.

It gets very cold in Isvan. Silver was certain they didn't live past Deliora's departure by much.

Something inside broke and the demon screeched with glee when he found his wife.

Gray wasn't with her.

Silver wondered if they had gotten separated. If his wife had sent their son ahead with friends and tried to find her husband. If one had died and the other managed to make some distance before they also perished.

Silver buried his wife. He couldn't find his son and figured that he was already buried. Under the ruins Deliora had created. It seemed likely that a child would try to hide inside, not realizing how useless it would be.

Silver stared at the grave.

"…I'm sorry…" he whispered. Then he turned his back and walked away.

His demon laughed.

* * *

How _dare_ he?

Silver froze the mage. How dare this filth remind him of his past as a pathetic _human_? How dare he utter _that name?_

…How did he even know that name? In flash he realised how. It was the same reason why he still felt something for humans, however small. The brat wasn't dead. The brat was alive. _The brat was alive._

He wasn't free. He was still chained to humans. He was still linked to them. His own blood connected him to the worthless creatures.

As Silver seethed in rage, a piece of him wept in relief and joy.

_Gray was alive!_

* * *

I have a bit of a soft spot for the Silver=Gray's dad theory, I admit.

Anyway, the bit about Silver causing Deliora to attack Isvan isn't mine. I found it posted here:

: / / mavis – sama . tumblr post / 72781087013 / fairy-tail-silver-theory (remove the spaces and put http in front of :)


End file.
